Ink Stain
by ScribbleSongs
Summary: Internships are not supposed to include psychopaths. Especially ones that invade your nightmares. (AU and OCs)
1. Chapter 1

_**AN**_

_**Okay first thing is first: this is a collaboration story between me and Pugwitharug. Say hi Pug.**_

**Oh, howdy peoples. Yeah, this is a collab that was actually sort of months in the making, and we decided to actually write it out finally, so yep. Here ya go**_**. **_

_**Yes, it was a few months in the making. *Flashback to all the blood sweat and tears used to create this story***_

_**Anyways. **_

_**There's another super important disclaimer we have to get out of the way before we start this: this story is all about our OCs. This is basically an original story set in the MHA universe with a few characters from the show, such as All Might, Recovery Girl, and Aizawa. **_

_**Even those guys don't come up very often though and are mainly used because of convenience. **_

_**There are no characters from class 1 A in this story at all. The characters from MHA basically don't exist here. We are expanding on the world itself and placing our own characters and villains in it. **_

_**If you don't want to read that, then go away because we don't want pointless hate comments. But if you're down for reading this super long original story about our characters, then read on! **_

_**That's everything, right?**_

**Yep, that's it. This is the start of a loooooooooong story, so hopefully if you guys like it enough we can actually complete it, so...I don't know what else to put here, so off you children go!**

_**Yeet**_

The Black Wings

There are many questions one can ask in this life. Where, who, when, how; these are all simple one-word questions that can hold so much value and meaning. Where am I? Who are you? When will I die? How did I end up here? All simple questions that hold so much meaning.

These examples are all fine, but in Trinity Ōjo's mind, the best question one can ask is "why."

Why in the Hell was she at this dumbass fair?

Sounds and smells assaulted her senses. She clutched her head as she tried to run away from the bright colors that were blinding her. There were people yelling, scrambling feet, tight spaces, mixed smells, everything to drive her over the edge. She tugged at the end of her gloves.

More than anything, Trinity wished that she could be home, but unfortunately, that was not what her teacher had had in mind for her…

A FEW DAYS EARLIER

A middle-aged woman with blond hair and red eyes glared at the band of misfit students in front of her. A small smirk tugged her lips as she watched them squirm under her gaze.

"Listen here you little twirps," she growled. "I look around this room, and you know what I see? A bunch of unenthusiastic time wasters who don't belong at UA."

Trinity rolled her eyes and rested her chin against her hand. Their class had been given this lecture a million times already and it was only their second semester at UA. Their teacher, Flash Grenade, would always tell class 1-B that they were lazy and that they needed to step up their game. She would then follow those speeches by making them either do busy work or her preferred form of punishment, making them all run laps around the school.

It was true that there were many people in her class who didn't take things as seriously as they probably should, such as Mitsuki Rine, Kiki Lin, Kana Lechi…

Trinity blinked. Wow, there really were a lot of lazy people in their class now that she thought of it.

She mentally shook her head, trying to clear her mind again. Regardless of the fact that they were an exceptionally "lazy" class, that didn't justify the fact that Flash would push them all way past their limits any time anyone stepped an inch out of line.

Flash was by far one of the most temperamental people Trinity had ever met. (The only person who even came close to her level of anger was Kaida Kobito who had been, unfortunately, been sitting right behind since day one.)

She was already off to a wonderful start at this school…

"Now, normally, I would be sending you all around the school," she continued. "But I was feeling nice earlier." Her expression told them that she wasn't feeling nice anymore. "So," she groaned, "I had a little chat with Singe, Class 2-A's teacher, because apparently BOTH of you suck at doing anything, and we have decided that instead of making you do a bunch more work because it seems that no form of punishment is enough to motivate you all, we have decided to send you all to the Fall Festival that's coming to town." She smiles a sickly sweet smile that showed she really didn't like what she was saying.

Trinity slumped. Seriously? A festival? Honestly, she probably would have preferred the laps. It was bad enough she had to go, but to go with a class full of people she had only known half a year? That was really pushing it.

She glanced back at the only person she had really connected with over these past few weeks: Habiki Nanako. A pitying expression flitted across her features. It was apparent that they hated this news even more than she did seeing as they were as white as their hair and curling into themselves. She sighed and turned around again.

"As I said, I talked to Singe about this. And guess what? As a special treat, your two classes are going together and you'll be pairing up and leaving on Saturday in groups of two." Flash Grenade pointing an accusing finger at all of them. "And I don't wanna hear any whining about it being on a weekend!"

Trinity was thrown back into reality as she felt an arm snake it's way around her shoulders. Her body immediately tensed up, ready for a fight and to destroy whatever villain had just dared touch her.

She eased up however when she saw that the arm in question only belonged to her fair partner, Ollie Rizuki. Of all the people she could have been paired up with, he was certainly her top pick. He smiled down at her like she was the sun. She envied his ability to stay calm in these crowds. Honestly, she envied anyone who could act like a normal person and not tense up at anything and everything.

"Get out of your head a bit!" he called down to her. He had to shout a little louder to make sure he was heard from so far above her. Trinity wasn't short by any means, but Ollie was simply a giant of a human being. Well, he probably had to shout not only because he was tall but because there were a billion other people around them, his long brown hair covered his ears, and he was wearing a thick beanie.

"We're here to have some fun, so let's have a good time, ay?" he asked, shaking her shoulders.

She wormed her way out of his grip. "I don't really think that's the reason we're here. This is technically a punishment, remember?"

"Yeah, true," he admitted with a shrug. "But that doesn't mean we can't make the most of it, right?"

With a small shrug of her own, she sighed. "Sure, I guess so."

She felt her arm being tugged at suddenly as she was dragged like a dog on a leash. God, did this dude ever chill? Trying hard not to let his literal dragging bother her too much, Trinity reluctantly followed.

"Hey, look at this stuff!" he cried as he watched a man slice and skewer a gigantic piece of meat. The smell was mouthwatering. "Man, that looks good…" he practically drooled.

Trinity took in the sight and smell of the meat in front of her but wasn't very impressed. Not that it didn't smell good, but giant meats were never the type of thing to catch her attention.

"Cool," was all she said.

Ollie rolled his eyes and smirked. "You're no fun-Oh!" he dragged her again, running to another tent like a dog chasing a squirrel. "What's that?"

She tried hard to pay attention to the next couple of shops she was dragged to, but it was hard due to her overstimulation with everything around her. It was helpful that he was showing her everything though; it helped keep her mind after everything.

One tent, however, did catch her full attention.

Coming to an abrupt halt at some sort of metal works shop, Ollie grabs a piece of brass from a table in front of the tent. "Hey," he smirked, dangling the brass in front of her. "This look familiar?"

Her eyes softened as she reached out a hand and brushed her fingers against the delicate design. He was holding a door knocker in the shape of a lion. It had its mouth open as if it were roaring to ward off intruders.

She smiled and tucked a lock of black hair behind her ear. "Yes, it does look rather similar to the one on the house you rented from me."

Ollie smiled and set the knockers down amongst the other brass works. "Man, it's almost identical to the one on the house I rented from you. Almost makes me think this booth stole it," he chuckled.

Rolling her eyes slightly, she leaned against one of the tables and folded her arms across her chest. "Right, of course. Someone from this booth must've taken all the time and effort to take this...rather disgusting knocker off a door that's on a well-guarded house on the other side of town."

He bobbed his head from side to side. "True, true. Still, someone could have some special quirk and override the codes so they can get in the house."

She shook her head. "Right, I'm so sure."

Picking up another knocker and swung it a few times. "Oh, c'mon, play along a little bit," he whined.

She opened her mouth to retort, but before she could say anything, she felt something tug at her leg. Again her knee jerk reaction was to fight off whatever villain was near, but when she looked down, what she saw was almost worse.

A small child stood below her, it's wide eyes filled with tears and staring up at her disparity. "Uh, do, have, have, m-mah," it garbled.

Trinity gritted her teeth. Why a child? Why did it choose her out of all the other people in the crowd did she have to be the one that this random child latched onto. She didn't let herself show any of these thoughts, however, and simply looked at it with a deadpan expression.

"Yes?"

The child immediately backed off of her, scared of her scary face. It mumbled a few sentences, trying to talk to her through the tears that were leaking from its eyes. But, over the crowd and the slurring, Trinity didn't understand a word of what it was saying.

She turned away from the child, trying to find her fair partner. She spotted him over examining a collection of pet accessories.

"Ollie?" She prayed to Allah that he could hear her over the crowds.

It seemed that the gods were taking some pity on her and didn't make her shout above the crowd and cause a scene. Ollie turned his head in her direction when he heard her call. His eyes spotted her problem and in a matter of two bounds, he had made his way over to the pair and was kneeling in front of the child.

"Hey, what's wrong buddy?" he asked in a soothing voice. He looked behind the child for a second to look for any sign of his parents but found none. "Where are your parents?"

The child burst into tears. "I don' know!" he cried. "I don' know! I loss dem and, and, I can' find dem!" He buried his face into Ollie's knee and started bawling like, well, like a child.

Ollie wrapped his lanky arms around him and rubbed his back. "It's alright, we're going to find your parents, okay?" he reassured with a smile.

The child pulled back a bit and rubbed his nose, trying hard to tame his tears. "Kay…"

The smile on Ollie's lips grew as an idea popped into his head. "You wanna piggyback ride while we look for a hero to help us out?"

A giant grin spread across the child's face. "Okay!" he exclaimed, already making his way behind Ollie to climb on his back.

"What's your name, mate?" Ollie asked as he picked the kid up and locked his elbows around his knees.

"Kie!" he said as he grabbed Ollie's beanie with his chubby fists.

Trinity watched how effortlessly Ollie was able to handle the situation. In a span of about a minute, he had accessed what the child needed, calmed him down and was already on the hunt for a solution. She felt a stab of jealousy in her heart.

Ollie marched around the maze of tents and people, Trinity right on his tail. "So what do your parents look like?" Ollie asked, narrowing his eyes at the crowds as he tried to make out any sign of a hero. Both he and Trinity were told that there would be heroes here, as there were at most public festivals nowadays, but at that moment in time, it seemed almost impossible to find anyone in this place, even if it was a hero they were looking for.

"Uh, my, my mama has orange hair, and, and my papa too," he described.

Trinity hummed in acknowledgment. "Where were you last with them?" she asked.

Kie scrunched his eyes shut, gripping at Ollie's hat as he thought. "I think… think it was at duh apple place."

Apple place? Apple place, apple place… She racked her brain, trying to remember any kind of "apple place" they might have passed.

Before she could suggest the candy apple shop, or form a sentence of any sort, Kie squealed in delight from atop Ollie's head. "Look! Look! Hero!"

Shifting her gaze from the stands to the crowd, Trinity saw that there was indeed a hero walking towards them. The first thing that stood out to her was the fact that this hero, or rather heroine, took up the space of about three people due to her massive black wings. "I-I wanna say hi!" Kie demanded before lowering himself down a little on Ollie's shoulders. "I've…I've never met one before…" he said shyly.

"Keep your priorities straight," Trinity muttered to herself as she tapped Ollie's side and nodded towards the raven-hero.

Ollie didn't hesitate and strode right up to the back winged hero. Her pure black eyes immediately flickered over to him, his tall stature and child on his head being a pretty good eye catcher. "Hey, are you one of the heroes patrolling the festival?" Ollie asked.

The woman looked down at him, somehow, even taller than Ollie was. "Yeah, that's right," she answered, folding her arms across her chest. She had a typical "business first" kind of voice. "You need to report something?"

He nodded, pointing to Kie drooling on his beanie, his eyes wide with wonder at the real-life hero in front of him. Trinity noticed the heroine's lips tweak up at the sight. "Well, I and my friend found a kid who lost his parents, and we can't find either of them. Is there any way you could help us?"

The hero looked to Kie. "What's your name?"

"Uh, Kie…" Kie shied away again and ducked his head, still nervous to talk to a real hero.

She smiled. "Nice to meet you Kie, I'm Dusk." She held out her slender, tan fingers for a handshake, the business tone completely disappeared from her now friendly voice. "You wanna help us find your parents?"

Kie giggled and reached out his tiny hand. Dusk's hand wrapped completely around his. "Yeah, okay!"

Grinning at his enthusiasm, Dusk let his hand go and placed her hands on her hips. "Great! Do you think you could tell us what they look like?"

Ollie spoke up before Kie had a chance to. "He said they both had orange hair, nothing else really."

She rubbed her chin. "Okay, orange hair. Is it like actual orange or red-orange and he just thinks it's called orange?" she asked.

Trinity shrugs from below the two giants. "We don't know. The only thing he told us was that they had orange hair."

Dusk quirked her mouth to the side. "That's a little harder to go off then. That could be anyone really." Turning her gaze to Kie again, she gave him a questioning glance. "Do you know what they are wearing, Kie?"

Kie shook his head. "No. Mama had a balloon she was gonna give to me, but, but I dunno what they was wearing."

Her brows rose. "A balloon? That could be helpful." She turned to the two teenagers. "Did you guys pass anyone like that?"

Trinity looked around again. There were quite a few people with balloons there seeing as there were many vendors selling them, but she didn't see anyone she would have considered to have orange hair. She shook her head. "No."

Dusk mimicked Trinity and searched the crowd. "Okay, well…here's what we're going to do." She pulled out a radio from within her giant scarf and brought the device to her ear. "I'm gonna call for another hero to help, but if you guys are willing, you could help keep an eye on the kid. We're gonna go over to the front of the festival and wait there."

_How the hell did that fit in there? _Trinity wondered_. What else is in there?_

Ollie nodded, his hands tightening slightly around Kie's legs in response. "Right, gotcha."

Trinity tugged at her gloves. "Of course."

The hero smiled at the two of them. "Thanks. What did you guys say your names were again?"

"Ollie Rizuki." Ollie jerked a thumb to himself with a smile pulling at his lips.

"Trinity Ōjo." She didn't offer her hand and only looked up at her and tried very hard not to feel small between the two giants.

Dusk's eyes widened. "Wait, Trinity Ōjo as in the Trinity Ōjo who came in second at the sports festival a week ago Trinity Ōjo?"

There had been many, MANY times in the past when Trinity had been awed over because of her name. "_Wow, your last name is Ōjo? As in Ōjo Communications?_" Yes, she would always say as she held back a sigh. She had been through the routine many times. It wasn't really ever her they were interested in, it was her connections. She had grown accustomed to these types of interactions, however, and had learned not to care.

This threw her off a little. Yes, Dusk knew her name and was impressed by it, but it was for a completely different reason than she was used to. Dusk wasn't interested in her connections….

She was interested in her. And in something she had accomplished.

Trinity did a mental double take. "Uh, yes, that, that would be me." Her eyes flicked around as if to check it was really her Dusk was talking about.

Said hero grinned from ear to ear. "I loved watching you! You were amazing at the festival!" She looked Trinity up and down. "I can't believe I didn't recognize you sooner, to be honest. You look so much different in casual clothes than those dumb sports uniforms. God, I hated those things…"

"You went to UA?" Ollie questioned, his eyes sparkling with fascination.

Dusk nodded "Yep. All three years." She glanced up to Kie again. "Uh, here, let's talk while we look for his parents. Orange hair…" She leads them deeper into the crowd towards the entrance.

"I graduated about three years ago. I currently work at my sister's hero agency, TitaniEm Agency." She turned stopped and turned to grin at them suddenly. Ollie bumped into her with an "oof" but she didn't seem to notice.

As if a switch had been flicked, Dusk went from professional hero to overgrown child in a matter of seconds. "Hey wait, you guys haven't picked out your internship offers yet, right? You're still picking and stuff? If I sent in an offer for you two, would you take it?" she asked, all but hopping up and down.

Ollie nodded his head, his smile widening. "Totally!"

Trinity hummed "I still haven't finished looking through my offers, but if nothing else seems interesting, then yes."

Her wings drooped slightly, but her smile was still present. "Yeah, of course. That makes sense." She waved her hand and continues walking. "Anyways, let's keep looking for this little guy's parents."

After a few minutes of silence, the four of them eventually reached the front of the festival near the gate of the park they were in.

Trinity breathed a sigh of relief. The crowds were far more sparse now that they weren't in the middle of the fray. This part of hero work, working with civilians and doing little things like helping lost kids find their parents, it wasn't something she was accustomed to. She had been trained to take down villains quickly and easily, to make sure they wouldn't do any more harm. But she wasn't taught how to act normal.

She laughed at herself. It sounded stupid, not knowing how to act like a normal person, but it was true. She honestly didn't know how to handle these kinds of situations.

"So," Dusk said suddenly, snapping Trinity out of her thoughts. "What's UA like nowadays? Still just as painful and demanding as I remember?" she asked with a smirk.

Ollie chuckled. "Oh yeah, definitely still demanding. Not really painful, but I wouldn't be one to know that."

She raised a brow. "Why's that?"

He pointed a thumb to himself again. "I'm not in the Hero Course. General Department. We don't do as much physical stuff as the Hero students do and all that, y'know?"

She shook her head and smiled. "Now I really wouldn't know. I was in Hero Course." She turned her attention to Trinity. "You're a Hero Course student-y person, right? They said that at the festival, I'm not just remembering that wrong?"

Trinity nodded her head. "You're correct. It is both mentally and physically demanding, but to me, it's not entirely bad."

"Why is that?" Dusk asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

Ollie nudged Trinity with his elbow. "Cause she's top of the class and all."

Trinity smiles a tiny, hidden smile. "That's not really why. It's because of my training."

"Ah, yes," Ollie said dramatically. "Your training to become the strongest hero ever known. Not like you mention that every time we talk about this."

She gave him a backhand slap on his arm, leaving a red mark where she hit him. "You make it sound like I'm egotistical," she joked, a small smirk on her lips.

He shrugged, rubbing the now sore. "Eh, y'know mate, sometimes you give off that impression."

Dusk laughed at the two of them. "Aww, now I really want you guys to come to our agency for the internship!" she whined.

Kie glanced back and forth between the two of them. "What does intern sip mean?" he asks curiously.

Sticking the tip of her tongue out, Dusk tried to think how to explain the complicated word. "Well, it's… it's kinda like a pretend job, you know? Like, I want them to come to… my… house… to work at a pretend job so they can learn to be good at the real job. Make sense?"

Kie scrunched his eyes shut, trying to make sense of her words. "I…I think so…" he mumbled in thought.

"Kie!" a voice yelled out of the blue. All four of them whipped their heads around to see who the voice belonged to.

Kie's face lit up suddenly as he saw a red-haired woman running towards him. He hopped off the police car he was sitting on and darted over to her wrapping his arms around her legs.

"Oh, my sweet child!" she cried before picking him up and spinning him around.

"I'm assuming that's his mother," Dusk muttered, more to herself as she made her way over to the pair. A man came running out of the crowd not a moment later to join the mother and son in a hug.

From where Trinity and Ollie were, they couldn't really hear what they were saying. It was clear that Dusk was clearing some things up but they couldn't be too sure what exactly it was.

Ollie leaned down closer to Trinity's ear. "Aww, isn't that sweet?"

Trinity merely hummed, watching the family intently. She liked seeing the happiness in their faces at being reunited. That was one thing she could understand, and that was the thing that she wanted to do as a hero: help people, even if she couldn't figure out how.

"Oh, come on," he said, giving her a playful shove. "Don't act like you don't like seeing that."

"I never said that," she retorted, glancing at him from the corner of her eyes.

He chuckled, standing back up straight. "True, true."

After about two or so minutes, Dusk sent the three away, waving at them as they leave. She made her way back to Trinity and Ollie.

"Thanks for helping me out with that," she smiled. "It really makes me happy to see that people still care in this world. Seriously." She pulled out a card from her scarf. "I would love to have you guys come and intern with us. I'm sure you guys would learn a lot from TitaniEm and Dawn.

Ollie took the card and looked it over for a few seconds before handing it to Trinity. "No problem! And I know that I, for one, am definitely coming." He nodded his head over to Trinity, who was turning the card around in her fingers. "I'll try and convince her to come with me."

Dusk beamed at them. "Great! I really hope I get to see you again, Ōjo," she nodded to Trinity. "And I'll see you on Monday if you're serious." She held her hand out to Ollie to shake.

He smiled like the sun and shook her hand. "Mean it with every fiber of my being!' he grinned.

She laughed and let go of his hand. "Great. I'll see you on Monday then." She jerked her thumb behind her. "I have to get back to patrolling, but call me when you decide," she said to Trinity before turning around.

"See ya!" She spread her wings and took off into the sky making the crowd gasp as she flew away.

Trinity watched Dusk fly away, taking in the way she handled the situation so flawlessly. It was truly amazing to watch a real hero at work.

"What do you think we'll do on the internship?" Ollie asked excitedly.

Trinity shrugged. "I don't know, probably just patrol. I've heard other older years say you don't typically do much on your internships."

The giant nodded. "Yeah, probably," he grinned. "At least it'll give us some time to relax then, eh?"

Oh, how wrong they were.

_**Alright, so that was chapter one! Lovely. **_

_**What you think? Yay? Nay? Can't say?**_

_**Okay, so like I said, these are our characters, but Pug and I didn't create them together. **_

_**Trinity and Ollie are Pug's children, and Dusk is mine. There will be more (thank God) than just those three characters in the story. **_

**Yep! So stick around, cause we're getting to them.**

_**I'm probably forgetting something, but I can't think of it right now, so we're just going to say see ya!**_


	2. A Day's Work

**_Yes, this is still part of the same story. Also, THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR VIOLENCE_**

It was a bright and sunny day, far different from any of the other days that Indigo had faced thus far. However, while to most people, this happy warm weather was a good excuse to get outside, to her it was an inconvenience. She had a mission to do after all.

She crouched down in the biggest shadow she could find, which happened to be behind a dumpster in the back of a dingy alleyway. Not exactly ideal, but she'd dealt with Xander's bullshit her whole life, so she wasn't unused to foulness. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted her target. Female, long pink hair, pale skin and followed by three bodyguards. She smirked.

Child's play.

With a single wave of her hand, a wave of blue light swept across the ground and knocked the four armed men off their feet. There was a momentary scream from the target as it saw Indigo saunter out of the darkness. One of the men on the ground tried to stand up and aim his gun at her, but after a swift slice of her knife the threat was neutralized. She didn't even bother expending any extra energy on the other two guards. She twisted her wrist and rotated both their necks at an unnatural angle. They both fell.

The target was on its knees crying. Indigo scoffed. Pathetic. She stepped over the fallen bodies to kneel in front of the target, grabbing it's chin and forcing it to look her in the eye. "Welcome to Japan, Princess," she grinned. "You've got something we want, so you'll be coming with me now."

It's terrified eyes stared back at her, completely red from the tears still streaming down it's cheeks. "How… how could you?" it whimpered.

Indigo shrugged and threw it over her shoulder. "Years of practice. Your power could be this strong too if you didn't spend all your time kissing babies. Now come on, you're drawing a crowd."

She picked it up before hauling her back through the alley. It didn't even out up a fight. There were a few people out in the streets that saw her, but Indigo didn't care. Chantal would be through soon to take care of the witnesses. Nothing they couldn't handle.

It was all in a day's work.


End file.
